The probability of radioactive contamination complicates the cleaning of articles used in the nuclear industry, for example, textile pieces such as protective garments, rugs and mops; soft goods such as rubber overshoes and gloves; and piece parts such as tools and machinery components. Techniques available for cleaning such articles have been circumscribed by regulatory considerations. For example, soiled garments from nuclear plants must typically be washed by a laundry specially equipped to handle fabrics contaminated with radioactive material. Operation of such a laundering facility on site is complicated by the special equipment and oversight requirements associated with the resulting effluent; consequently, such garments usually are transported to one of a few properly licensed commercial laundries. This approach is costly to the nuclear plants both due to shipping expenses and because the requisite transit time reduces the effective inventory of garments.
An alternative is a mobile dry-cleaning facility. However, in general, dry cleaning formulations contain ingredients that are classified as hazardous waste by the Environmental Protection Agency, particularly as defined by 40 C. F. R. .sctn. 261.31. For example, perchloroethylene, which is named in .sctn. 261.31, has been the dry cleaning solvent of choice in standard commercial practice. Thus applying a conventional dry-cleaning technique to a nuclear waste would produce an effluent containing both hazardous and radioactive components. The disposal of such a "mixed" waste would be particularly problematic.
More generally, the use of perchloroethylene is becoming a serious environmental issue, and many communities are trying to ban its use. The availability of alternative, environmentally benign chemistries generally applicable to dry cleaning would be desirable.